


Let me find you again

by felentae



Series: Blizzard [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Coffee Shops, Drabble, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felentae/pseuds/felentae
Summary: There's a new barista.





	Let me find you again

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble very loosely inspired on the [Xiuhun teaser video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVBBqIxBlCA) for EXO's winter album!
> 
> I haven't re-read this before posting it and I certainly didn't have a beta for this so sorry about any mistakes you'll probably come across (let me know in the comments if you see something that really Needs to be fixed tho).

Sehun went out for coffee on a Thursday afternoon at his favorite coffee shop, just like he always did, and placed his order at the counter. Just like he always did.

He was absolutely sure he didn't know the guy at the other side of the register. Still, the painful pang inside his chest seemed to indicate otherwise.

There was a new barista.

He looked younger, but Sehun somehow _knew_ that he wasn't.

The identification tag on his apron said that his name was 'Minseok,' and that again gave Sehun an uncomfortable feeling inside his chest.

The barista handed Sehun his order over the counter, and Sehun took it so quickly that their fingers touched for the shortest fraction of a second.

"Thank you, Minseok."

The guy gave him a shy smile this time.

Sehun didn't know why he had said that. He never talked to strangers.

 

 

The coffee shop always was full on Fridays. Weirdly enough, today was completely empty.

Sehun examined the barista as he refilled the grinding machine. He had big eyes, oddly inquisitive for the softness that the rest of his face transmitted. Sehun was so sure that he didn't know the guy from anywhere else, but the knot in his stomach was still there every time he looked in the other's direction.

"My name is Sehun," he found himself saying as he took his order.

Minseok smiled. "Nice to see you again, Sehun."

 

 

It rained on Saturday. The coffee shop was full of people looking for shelter and something to warm themselves with, and Sehun had trouble to even reach the counter.

Minseok's warm expression wasn't there. He looked stressed, moving quickly from one end to another, taking orders and operating the multiple machines behind the counter.

When it was Sehun's turn, though, his face changed completely.

"Same as always?"

Minseok's smile was so pretty that it made Sehun's heart skip a beat.

He nodded, and quickly enough he had his coffee on the counter, ready to go. Except that Sehun didn't want to go. He wanted to watch Minseok for a while. He wanted to know why the other affected him so much. He wanted to talk to him, try to find the reason why he felt so strange around Minseok.

Sehun sent a quick glance to the stressed Minseok behind the counter and left the coffee shop.

 

 

On Sunday, Sehun found the door locked.

 _Closed for inventory_ , it said.

There was light inside, and a small figure moved against the shelves at the back of the shop.

_Minseok._

He suddenly remembered.

A memory of Minseok running against the bricked wall of an alleyway crossed Sehun's mind, at some other place he couldn't exactly pinpoint. At some other time, too. Minseok had been bleeding. He had looked scared. Sehun couldn't remember why, but the insistent uncomfortable feeling in his gut warned him against something dangerous that was coming for them.

Sehun launched himself forward without a second thought and slammed the glass door. "Minseok! Minseok, please! Open the door!"

From behind the counter, Minseok dashed to unlock the door, discarding his apron and letting it fall on the floor.

"Did you-- Do you remember me?"

Sehun wanted to smile, and tell him that he did.

He wanted to tell him that he remembered their time together, the way Minseok touched him, kissed him, hugged him close under the blankets. How they laughed together, forgetting about everything and everyone else, just locked in their little universe. He wanted to tell him that he still loved him, even if he didn't quite understand what was going on.

But Minseok was looking up at him with too much worry in his eyes, and Sehun's natural reaction was to throw his arms around Minseok's small frame and hug him, squeezing his body as if he was scared that Minseok would disappear into thin air right in front of his eyes.

"Sehun, please..." Minseok squirmed and Sehun loosened his hold around him. There was so much fear in Minseok's eyes as they scanned the street behind Sehun's back. "They'll see us. It isn't safe. Not yet."

"Why?" Sehun frowned, confused about his words. He still wasn't able to remember what was so terrifying that they couldn't be together. "Who are they?"

"I'm sorry, Sehun. I'm so sorry."

Minseok looked in the verge of tears as he took a small silver box out of his pocket. He pressed the small button on its side and the box opened, revealing a single black pill.

"Forget about me, just one more time."

Sehun took the pill almost out of muscle memory and pushed it inside his own mouth. He wanted to cry, although he wasn't completely sure about what. "I don't want to forget about you," he finally said, "not again."

"It's okay," Minseok forced a smile and leaned forward, glancing at both sides before finally pressing a soft kiss against Sehun's lips. "I'll find you again."

 

 

Sehun went out for coffee on a Monday afternoon at his favorite coffee shop, just like he always did, and placed his order at the counter. Just like he always did.

The old man behind the counter greeted him with a smile.

Everything looked normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it! :)  
> You can also yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/felentae)!


End file.
